


Good Luck and Have Fun

by glassdemons



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdemons/pseuds/glassdemons
Summary: Scotty and Nyota both want a very unobtainable man, to the point that they miss that what they need is right in front of them.
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 3





	Good Luck and Have Fun

Scotty was in love with everyone on the ship and the ship herself. Except maybe Nyota, and that was because he and Uhura were such comrades in gaining a particular Vulcan's approval that they surpassed any human notion of a relationship of that other than comrades. Scotty found that coupled with their red shirt to be hilarious. Uhura always batted his shoulder and rolled her eyes when he did a Russian accent where Chekov could possibly hear.

There were moments when he thought he almost had Spock's favor, and both times were when he was drunk. The first time was an accident--some chef on shore leave mixed up deserts, and Spock was quite thrilled once the chocolate really hit, and not a second before. The second time was very intentional. Scotty had never seen a human consume so much coco, much less a Vulcan. Spock had even touched him that night, grabbing his shoulder to stay balanced, accidentally bumping their hands together, practically sending electricity coursing through Scotty each time. His hands were shakier than Scotty's. Every day since then, he payed attention to Spock's hands--well, more than usual. They always shook a little. Scotty wondered what emotion he hid behind that perfect wall that caused him to look like a leaf in a hurricane to anyone who really, really wanted to pay attention. 

He brought it up to Bones, not naming any names, who simply explained that Vulcans could develop disorders where they shook, too. That, and he was probably cold. Bones had the steadiest hands on the Enterprise. It was enough to make Scotty's heart pound when he touched any part of his body during examinations, even when he was trying to think about Spock. No matter--he was always thinking about Spock; there was no harm in taking a break for a moment. 

Scotty updated Uhura about Spock's condition and how it was probably nothing physical to be concerned about immediately as soon as he got out. Her hand was on his, soft, warm. Peaceful.

Spock had tapped fingers with the captain on their lunch break. Scotty held Nyota's hand tightly. There was nothing to be done about it. There was a reason they never wished Kirk luck like they did each other. Scotty decided to check in with Bones, hoping to seem woozy enough to be sent to mope. And he was steady, ready to catch Scotty if he actually started to melt into the ship's hull, but seemed to see through the act. He didn't pry, just told Scotty work would be good for him. 

It was. The below decks were as loud as always, busy as always, full of people happy to see him as always. And she was steady, and shook like a leaf, and was warm, all at once. At least Spock was happy. Poor Nyota.

The Vengeance came into his life in the worst possible way, but he was offered a chance at fixing her up. If the Enterprise was his wife, Scotty had a year and a half long affair, overseeing getting her into working condition. He was back with the crew for the tail end of the five year mission, Nyota hugging him tightly as he lifted her off the ground, warmer than any engine they had, peace he didn't know he had lost returning to him. Spock almost smiled. Bones did. He was home.

After the mission, he stayed with his ship, his family, still talking with Nyota about how Jim wasn't necessarily monogamous so maybe, if even just once, they could get really lucky... "Good luck to you, lass," and "Good luck to you, sir," though they both knew it would never happen. They both figured it was too late for two old workaholics to change their sights.

It only felt natural when they discussed retiring together. And it only felt natural when Nyota proposed that they get married, to make things easier. And it only felt natural when he was laying in her bed on Earth, and she was playing with his hands, just like the sun. And he knew peace.


End file.
